Fight for Peace or Fight for War
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Two enemy sides will have to work together to stop a terrorist organization from destroying them both. Who can bring them together you ask? The Kamen Riders. The cartoon in this crossover is Squirrel and Hedgehog, so no bashing against me for doing this, please.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1:** **도착**

 _ **Attention: The following story is NOT a propaganda for the NK or the USA, this is also not supporting anything for NK or KJU.**_

 _ **This story is just a fanfiction and nothing more, so i would greatly appreciate you all not bashing me or saying anything negative about me making the story.**_

 _ **Thank you and enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Bios of the riders featured in this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Matthew 'Matt' Williams.**_

 _ **Kamen Rider: Renegade.**_

 _ **Country of birth/residence: Australia.**_

 _ **Occupation: Royal Australian Corps of Military Police.**_

 _ **Rank: Brig.**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Trent Harness.**_

 _ **Kamen Rider: Snipe.**_

 _ **Country of birth/residence: USA.**_

 _ **Occupation: United States Navy, Former SEAL & SARC, Doctor.**_

 _ **Rank: Cmdr/Adm.**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Michael Madison.**_

 _ **Kamen Rider: Aqua.**_

 _ **Country of birth/residence: USA.**_

 _ **Occupation: United States Coast Guard, Former Rescue Diver, Deployable Operations Group (DOG).**_

 _ **Rank: Lt Cmdr.**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Raymond 'Ray' Sakoda.**_

 _ **Kamen Rider: Meteor.**_

 _ **Country of birth/residence: USA.**_

 _ **Occupation: United States Air Force, Combat Pilot.**_

 _ **Rank: Maj.**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Chris Ramirez.**_

 _ **Kamen Rider: Sting.**_

 _ **Country of birth/residence: USA**_

 _ **Occupation: United States Marine Corps.**_

 _ **Rank: GySgt.**_

* * *

It was afternoon over a military base as a dimensional portal opened suddenly and out of it came five humanoid figures which caught the soldiers' attention when they landed on the ground.

The five figures groaned before being approached by the soldiers, who were all wolves and aiming guns at the five figures.

One of them tried to pull a gun on the wolf soldiers, but then realized it would be suicide to do so; So they surrendered.

The wolves brought the figures in handcuffs to their boss, a grey wolf wearing a dark green jacket with shoulder boards with three triangles over a orange shirt, indicating he was a high ranking military official.

On the right of him was a weasel with orange fur wearing a black jacket with shoulder boards with two triangles over a camo green turtleneck, black pants and boots.

And on the left was a vixen in a green military uniform with a aiguillette, V symbols on her collars, she wore a garrison cap with the same V symbol on it, glasses and black boots.

Their boss got up and it revealed he was wearing black pants, brown shoes and he had a cane to get up from his chair as he walked over to the five figures.

"Who are you?" The wolf asked.

"The more important question is, who are you, fleabag?" One of them said before the weasel started angrily walking towards the figures.

"Just a minute there, you asshole! You have no right talking to the captain like that!" The Weasel exclaimed before the Captain turned around and stopped him with his cane.

"Stand down, lieutenant." The Captain sternly said.

"Yes, sir." The Weasel responded as he starting stepping back.

"Wait, Yu'r a captain?" Another one asked, revealing he had an accent that the Captain couldn't recognize.

"That's right, i'm Captain Wolf Keoteo." The Captain said as he turned around to see four of the five figures saluting him.

"Why aren't you saluting?" Keoteo asked as he approached the one who wasn't saluting.

"It's because where i'm from, i'm higher ranked. So i don't have to salute you." The figure answered.

"Okay. At ease." Keoteo responded as the other figures stopped saluting.

"Also, to my right is Lieutenant Weasel and to the left of me is Lieutenant Vixen. Now, who are you all?" The captain said, introducing the figures to the Weasel and Vixen and asking for the figures' introduction.

"G'day, i'm Brigadier Matthew Williams with the Royal Aussie Corps of Military Police." The first figure said.

The first figure was a human in blond hair, wearing a red beret with a badge of two swords' blades crossed inside a wreath. The human also is in a camo uniform with a red patch with the letters MP on both upper arms and above the left MP patch was a flag of a weird symbol in the upper left corner and it also had six seven-point stars on it; and on the right was a patch of a laurel wreath wrapped around an R, shoulder boards with three twenty one-point stars on it, the word Australia below them, above the three stars was a crown with three; possibly four arches connecting to a square diamond on top with a red inlay inside the crown and above the crown was a pin of the crown above a symbol of a kangaroo in front of two crossed swords. The human also was wearing combat boots.

"I'm Commander Trent Harness, United States Navy doctor." The second figure said.

The second figure was a human with black hair, wearing a peaked cap with a symbol of an eagle holding a shield with it's talons behind two crossed anchors. The peaked cap's bills had a streak of golden oak leaves on it and the human was wearing military dress whites, shoulder boards with three gold stripes below a gold star, a symbol of an eagle holding a trident and musket and in between the eagle and the trident and gun was a anchor, below the symbol was a set of multi colored ribbons. Unlike Matt, Trent was wearing dress shoes instead of combat boots.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Michael Madison, United States Coast Guard." The third figure said.

The third figure was a human with brown hair, wearing a peaked cap like Trent's, but it didn't have oak leaves on it, the black wrap around on the cap was dark blue and the symbol was of a eagle with a shield on it and it was holding a anchor with it's talons. Michael's uniform was dark blue and looked more like a business suit than a military uniform from Captain Keoteo's perspective, the uniform had a symbol of eagle wings connected to a circle symbol of the star of life behind a pair of crossed diver flippers, below was ribbons but not as much as Trent had and below it was a badge of a eight point star with a shield on it and behind the star was the middle of two crossed sabers. Same as Trent, dress shoes instead of combat boots.

"I'm Major Raymond Sakoda, United States Air Force." The fourth figure said.

The fourth figure was a human with black hair, wearing a blue peaked cap with the symbol of a eagle with a shield on it and a ribbon in it's beak with the word _E Pluribus Unum_ on it, the eagle was also holding a olive leaf in its left talon and a bundle of darts in its right. The cap's bills had the symbol of two clouds with lightning bolts and a dart going through them, two on each side.

The uniform was more centered around a men's sport jacket and it was dark blue, epaulets with the symbol of a gold leaf, pins of the letters U.S on the collars, the symbol of a shield with stripes on it connected to wings on his uniform, a few ribbons and below it was the symbol of futuristic wings connected to a globe with rings wrapping around it and in front of it was a arrow symbol. Michael was also in dress shoes, same as Trent and Michael.

"And i'm Gunnery Sergeant Chris Ramirez, United States Marine Corps." the last figure said.

The last figure was a human with slightly tanner skin than the others and black hair, wearing a white peaked cap with the symbol of a eagle with it's talons covered by a globe with a anchor through it. The uniform was black with a red trim and blue pants with a red stripe on them, a belt with a white strap and a gold buckle with the eagle symbol on it, the eagle symbol on Chris' collars, buttons on his chest and lower arm areas of his uniform and dress shoes. The uniform had a couple of ribbons and below it was a badge of a wreath behind a two crossing rifles, a badge of a maltese cross with the eagle symbol in a circle in the middle. On the arms of the uniform was a patch of symbol of three chevron arrows pointing up and a symbol of two crossed rifles in the middle of the rocker and below it was three diagonal stripes with the bottom pointing left and the direction reversing on the left arm.

"So, you're all military?" Keoteo asked.

"Yes." Matt answered.

"Permission to speak, Captain?" Vixen asked.

"Granted." Keoteo responded.

"What i want to know is, Where are you from? I've never seen your types of uniforms and i've never heard of this "Australia" nor the "United States, i never even heard of the Marine Corps nor the Coast Guard." Vixen asked the five.

"I'll gladly explain what Australia is. Y'see, Australia is-" Matt started say before an explosion sound interrupted him and an injured wolf soldier came in.

"Soldier! What happened?"

"Sir, they've broken through the barrier!"

"Who's they? Flower Hill?"

"No, it isn't Flower Hill! They call themselves SHOC-!"

*BANG!*

The wolf soldier dropped dead as the perpetrator who shot him was revealed.

The perp was in black spandex with black gloves and boots and a white symbol on it's chest that was like a ribcage and grey face masks.

"SHOCKER!" Michael exclaimed as the perp grabbed Lieutenant Vixen and held her in a arm choke with a gun to her head, Captain Keoteo and Lieutenant Weasel grabbed their guns and aimed it at the two.

"Okay, Captain Keoteo, you'll put down your guns and will let me walk out of here with her or she'll be getting a bullet through her head." The perp exclaimed.

Captain Keoteo couldn't risk the lieutenant's life, so he put down his gun and so did Lieutenant Weasel as the perp started walking backwards.

"Now, let's show them that SHOCKER means business." The perp said as he put down the gun and ran his hand across Vixen's tail which made her feel uncomfortable before he attempted to stick his hand down her shirt, but Matt grabbed the perp by his neck and knocked him out of the way via kicking him before his handcuffs broke and he catched Vixen after she tripped and her tail wrapped around the australian's waist.

The two started blushing for a few minutes as they stared into each other's eyes before the perp got up and Matt got her back to her feet, also, the riders were free of their handcuffs after taking the perpetrator down.

"Just who do you think you are!?" The perp exclaimed before he gasped at what he saw.

On Matt's waist was a grey device with a green X on it, a ripcord through the device between it and the X and it was connected to a grey belt.

On Trent's waist was a lime green device with a pink lever on it connected to a black belt.

On Michael's waist was a light blue circular device that looked like a water turbine connected to a grey belt.

On Raymond's waist was a device that has globe connected to a circular lever and a socket on the right connected to black belt.

And Chris didn't have a belt on, instead what he held was a cartridge like device that was magenta in it's color with the gold symbol of a stingray on it.

"Kamen Riders!" The perp exclaimed as he ran out of the base.

"Kamen Riders?" Weasel asked.

"You'll see." Michael responded.

"Well, now that we know our enemy is SHOCKER, you guys ready to get back into battle?" Matt asked.

The other riders agreed.

"Great, let's go." Matt exclaimed as he and the other riders ran out into the battlefield.

Captain Keoteo started walking towards outside after the riders left.

"Captain?" Vixen asked.

"They said we'll see what Kamen Riders are, i plan to find out." Keoteo responded before Weasel and Vixen caught up to him in walking out.

The riders approached the oncoming threat of SHOCKER combatmen before Matt rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a green and black wrist device which was in the shape of a keyhole but more bulkier and a bit shorter, the device had a annulus sector shaped screen and below it was a red button and below that was a green X.

Matt then pressed the red button on the bracer and the annulus showed the word _STANDBY_ appeared on the screen.

 _"Standby for Renegade!"_

Trent then pulled out a blue game cartridge style device with a sticker on it that read _Bang Bang Shooting_ on it. Trent then pressed a black trigger on the device and behind him appeared a game screen that was a picture of a blue target with the letters STG on it and Bang Bang Shooting and Game Start on it as well.

 _"Bang Bang Shooting!"_

Michael got ready to transform as water particles suddenly started to slow down.

Raymond then pulled out a device with a meteor symbol on it and put it in the socket on the belt.

 _"Meteor. Ready?"_

And Chris pulled out the cartridge device and it caused magenta lightning to form his belt device.

The riders yelled in unison.

"KAMEN RIDER!"

Matt pulled on the Ripcord and it caused the lighted X to spin, transforming the australian into a Kamen Rider.

 _"Renegade! Ten-Hut!"_

The suit was white spandex with green arm bracers, shoulder armor, chest plate armor wrapping around his back with the insignia of a X with a R on the upper right chest plate and combat boot armor. The helmet was a peaked cap with the R symbol on it and it was merged into the helmet, a lime green visor and a grey nose and mouth mask.

Trent then twirled the cartridge before putting it inside the belt device.

 _"Gashat!"_

 _"Let's game! Super game! Ultra game! Whatcha name? I'm a Kamen Rider!"_

Trent transformed into a bulky and chibi-like Kamen Rider, his body was just black spandex with white armor, a chest plate with four multi colored buttons and a health bar on it. His helmet was a soldier esk combat helmet with lights on it and a shape covering his left eye visor and a grey mask.

"Ranking up to level 2" Trent said as he pulled the lever on the belt device.

 _"Player! Level up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting!"_

Trent was now much less bulky and was back to normal size with his spandex being now navy with green yellow lightning patterns on the sides, trims on his shoes, arms , legs and wrists with black being the color of the lower arms and legs and the new form having a green yellow scarf.

Michael's device had water flowing into the spinning turbine, transforming him into a Kamen Rider.

Michael's form was light blue spandex with chest, shoulder, arm bracer and kneepad armor with black padding and a white streak design to the spandex. His helmet was light blue with a silver and black attachment, yellow eyes and the silver had produced small fins.

The globe on Raymond's device was spinning and he turned into a blue energy orb before it disappeared, revealing his Kamen Rider suit.

His suit was black spandex with glistening stars on it, his helmet resembled a falling meteor and so did the left shoulder armor connected to his belt device and pink eyes on his helmet. He also had a wrist device with three levers on it which each had a symbol of a planet on it and the bracer also what seemed to be a fingerprint scanner.

Chris put in the cartridge device into the belt and it started spinning before it transformed him into a Kamen Rider.

His suit was black spandex with magenta chest plate armor with a gold trim, bracer armor on his lower arms and legs and both a device on his right arm and his helmet resembled a stingray with his visor being gray with eight streak holes and a stingray tail on the lower back of his helmet.

Captain Keoteo, Lt Weasel and Lt Vixen were all watching the Riders transform and were rightfully shocked at what just happened.

"Wh-Who are they?" Vixen asked as the Riders introduced themselves from left to right to the SHOCKER battalion.

"Kamen Rider Renegade!"

"Kamen Rider Snipe!"

"Kamen Rider Aqua!"

Kamen Rider Meteor!

"Kamen Rider Sting!"

"That is so cool!" Weasel exclaimed as the Riders and the battalion charged at each other.

 **Chapter 2, coming soon.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Alliance

**Chapter 2: 동맹**

[Cue 'Savior of Song' by _NANO_.]

 **I look across the raging war and feel the steady beating of my heart** (Shows quick flashbacks to Matt arresting someone, Trent in combat, Michael on the bow of a coast guard cutter, Raymond piloting a fighter jet and Chris operating a gunner.)

 **arashi no mae no shizukesa ni (yaiba o furu oroshiteikunda)** (Shows the five riders transform in front of all the factions, who are all shocked (except for the wolves) before showing Renegade punching and the logo.)

 **kurikaeshi a memory fading ima mo jidai wo koete "I tell a story" hibiku** (Shows a split screen of the riders when they were in combat and now, starting with Renegade, then Meteor, then Snipe, then Aqua and finally Sting.)

 **sensenfukoku no uta zankoku ni somaru kono chikai w** o (Shows Trent and medics helping injured soldiers from both sides, Matt dancing with Lt vixen, Michael fishing with weasel soldiers, Raymond checking out aircraft and Chris doing push ups.)

 **"We're fighting till the bitter end"** (Shows a army mixed of Flower Hill and wolf soldiers with the Kamen Riders facing an army of SHOCKER combatmen before both sides start to charge at each other.)

 **togireta iki no ne wo kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete** (Shows Renegade in his army mode (Revealed in fanfiction) ready to fire his weapon, Snipe Lv 50 firing at combatmen, Meteor throwing saturn rings, Aqua striking the combatmen with waves of water and Chris using his sting whip in a spin attack.)

 **bokura no haguruma wo it's time to Stop & Rewind (Stop & Rewind)** (Shows the main villain (revealed in fanfiction) firing his minigun hand gauntlet, a missile, combatmen saluting and a handprint scanner.)

 **ushinatta kibou wo kowareta jikan no PIISU wo atsumete** (Shows Goseumdochi and Keoteo shaking hands, A combatman about to execute Muloli (The duck character) before Snipe aiming his weapon the combatman's head.)

 **torimodosu tame ni you need to Fall & Unwind (Fall & Unwind)** (Shows the Riders standing in front of an explosion and the soldiers from all faction cheering for them.)

 **hashiridasu koto sae mo kagirinai itsukushimi wo michibiki dasu arpeggio** (Shows Matt and Vixen holding hands and blushing as they looked into each other's eyes before Geumsaegi, along with the weasel commander, Whiteweasel, Captain Keoteo, Lt Weasel, Bamsaegi, Goseumdochi, Muloli and the other riders joined them in watching the sunset, then shows a raging angered Matt before showing Super Renegade (Revealed in fanfiction).)

 **SAVIOR OF SONG (A SAVIOR OF SONG)** (Shows the Riders standing at attention before they saluted, then shows one by one, the riders transforming before showing them with all the factions.)

[Savior of Song ends.]

The Riders charged into battle with a battalion of SHOCKER combatmen as Captain Keoteo, Lt Weasel and Lt Vixen watched the battle unfold.

Matt fought against the combatmen, but he quickly realized he was outnumbered.

"Time to even the odds in my favor! Military Change!" Matt exclaimed as he pressed the red button on his bracer.

 _"Standby for Military Change!"_

The X on Matt's belt started flashing dark green before it started glowing dark green.

"Army! Move out!" Matt exclaimed as he pulled the ripcord, spinning the now dark green glowing X.

 _"Army! Armor Up!"_

Matt's armor was now covering his upper chest and shoulders, his helmet's peaked cap was changed to a beret with the R symbol on it, there seemed to be minigun barrel attachments connected vertically to both of his upper arms, tank treads on the sides of his legs and his arms and hands inside tank turret armor.

Matt started firing at the combatmen with the turrets, making the combatmen explode in fire.

Keoteo, Weasel and Vixen were shocked at what they were seeing.

"Th-they...exploded?!" Weasel exclaimed.

"What are they?" Vixen thoughtfully asked as she held her tail.

A Combatmen suddenly appeared with a rocket launcher and aimed it at Vixen before firing it.

Matt saw the rocket launcher fire and blasted the grenade before it could hit Vixen, which gave SHOCKER the opportunity to attack Matt from behind.

The combatmen striked Matt in the back via swords before the Australian fell to the ground.

"Matt!" Vixen exclaimed as Matt started to get up.

"Stay down, Kamen Rider! SHOCKER is like a Hydra, you cut off one head, two more shall take it's place!" A combatman said.

"Well then, i guess i have to cut off all the bloody heads then. Turret, Gatling mode!" Matt exclaimed.

 _"Gatling!"_

The minigun barrels and the tank guns switched places as Matt aimed them at the combatmen who were now terrified.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying about me staying down?" Matt asked as he fired the gatling guns at the combatmen, exploding them before after a minute or two, the guns stop firing.

"Damn it!" Matt exclaimed as the guns switched places again before the combatmen started laughing.

"Let's see you laugh after this! Bomber Cannon!" Matt exclaimed as the turrets came off his arms and combined together with the two guns splitting in half before connecting to the now combined turrets to form the Bomber Cannon which attached to his right arm and hand. He then took the X and part of his belt device with the ripcord and attached it to the top of the cannon.

 _"Standby for final strike!"_

The X flashed until it lit up green and Matt pulled on the ripcord.

 _"Army Bomber Cannon Blast!"_

The combatmen stopped laughing as the cannon then produced a ball of green energy which Matt was about to fire.

Some of the combatmen started to run as Matt was about to press the trigger.

"When you get to hell, tell Great Leader i said G'day." Matt said as he pressed the cannon, releasing a powerful energy blast that eradicated the combatmen.

 _"Gashat Magnum!"_

Trent blasted through his forces of the combatmen with his weapon, the Gashat Magnum.

He then pressed the A button on the weapon and a part of it flipped from where slide would be and became a rifle.

 _"Rifle!"_

Trent fired at the combatmen, taking more out than he did with the handgun. But as he fired, more kept coming.

"I guess i have to even my odds." Trent said as he closed the lever on the driver.

 _"Game Paused."_

He then grabbed an orange gashat from a holder on the right side of his belt and pressed the trigger, causing a screen of a fighter plane with a shark decal on it firing with the logo Jet Combat in front of a blue star and the letters connected to six wings, three on each side.

 _"Jet Combat!"_

Out of the screen came a small black, white, and orange fighter aircraft-themed support robot with gatling guns for arms, wings and black eyes with white pupils.

Trent then put the gashat into the second slot of the driver and opened the lever on the driver.

 _"Gashat! Player! Level Up! Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting!"_

 _"Level 3! Jet! (GO!) Jet! (GO!) In the Sky! Jet! Jet! Jet Combat!"_

The support robot merged with Snipe to give him wings, gatling guns, a plane nose chest armor, pilot oxygen mask and orange visor over now both of Snipe's eyes, the covered eye now revealed.

Trent had lifted off and was now flying over the combatmen before firing at them with his guns, taken a dozen or so out.

The combatmen proceeded to fire at Trent, but the navy commander just flew over them, putting the Jet Combat gashat in a slot in the holder and pressed the button and did it again before he landed behind them.

 _"Game Paused! Gashat! Final Strike! Jet Critical Strike!"_

Snipe fired his guns and rockets at the combatmen, causing an explosion and defeating the combatmen before Snipe landed.

 _"Mission Complete!"_

"Oceanic Break!" Michael exclaimed as he slid kick through the combatmen, striking them with a tidal wave and taking some of them out.

But the combatmen started surrounding the USCG Lieutenant Commander again as he got ready to attack once more.

"Aqua Vortex!" Michael exclaimed as he performed a flying roundhouse kick and took out more combatmen, but there were still plenty more.

"How the hell am i going to take all these guys out, this is too much!" Michael thoughtfully exclaimed before suddenly…

 _"Attack Vent!"_

The combatmen surrounding Michael were suddenly taken out by a magenta stingray monster, he realized it was Chris who did that.

"Thanks, Jarhead." Michael thanked Chris.

"No problem, Coastie." Chris responded before a combatman punched him and Chris punched back before pulling a card from the cartridge and putting it in a opened slot on his wrist device and closing it.

 _"Swing Vent!"_

It summoned a magenta whip that resembled a stingray's tail.

Chris whipped through the combatmen before performing a spin attack that took a big number of them out, but he then saw one of them, who was red and holding a wolf soldier with a gun to his head.

"Alright, Kamen Rider! Stand down immediately or else this soldier is dead!" the combatman exclaimed.

Chris didn't want another soldier to die, so he stood down as the combatman smiled maniacally.

"Good." The combatmen said before suddenly two SHOCKER combatmen grabbed the marine as the combatman knocked the wolf soldier down.

As Chris tried to break free, the combatman suddenly slammed his foot down on the soldier's left arm.

*CRACK!*

The soldier's left arm was now broken, causing the wolf to cry out in pain.

"No!" Chris exclaimed as he broke free of the combatmen's grip before getting grabbed again by more combatmen.

Lt Vixen couldn't watch a soldier tortured like that as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Weasel was horrified at seeing what the combatman was doing to the poor soldier.

Keoteo was angered at this, causing his eyes to start glowing blue. Seeing a soldier, especially from his; getting tortured like that was too far in his eyes.

*CRACK!*

The wolf screamed again, only it was much worse after the combatman broke his right arm.

"Stop it!" Chris exclaimed as he broke free again and used his whip to try and strike the combatman, but he was grabbed again before he could hit the combatman.

The combatman now grabbed his gun and then…

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

The combatman had shot five bullets into the wolf's backside, all hitting different areas and the wolf was now in more pain then he was before, even to the point to where his eyes started filling with tears.

Chris had broken free of the grip and struck the two combatmen holding him before he was blocked and grabbed by more combatmen.

The combatmen then slammed his foot on one of the wolf's wounds, the wolf screamed again, but it was blood curdling and it was heard throughout the battlefield. Chris was now horrified at what he heard, hearing a soldier scream like that in pain was something he couldn't even begin to fathom, he heard stories about POWs, but never seeing the real thing firsthand.

Chris was now furious as he broke the grip of the combatmen and charged at the combatman as he tried to shoot the wolf in his heart before Chris struck the combatman with his whip, knocking him down, but not destroying him.

Chris then picked up and held the injured soldier in his arms as the wolf coughed up blood.

The combatmen tried to attack, but the torturer stopped them.

"Not yet, i wanna see the mutt die!" The combatman exclaimed menacingly.

Keoteo was now furious as well as he tried to get in the fight, but Weasel and Vixen stopped him and tried to hold him back.

Chris was angered more than enough to start chew out the torturer.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM, HE WASN'T EVEN HURTING ANYONE!"

"He was just collateral damage; he was nothing, Sting."

"C-collateral...DAMAGE!? HE WAS JUST NOTHING BUT CANNON FODDER TO YOU!?"

"That's right."

The wolf soldier then started to speak weakly to Chris.

"S-Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"W-were you o-one of th-the aliens who l-landed on our base?"

"Yes, i am."

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Chris, i'm a Gunnery Sergeant in United States Marine Corps."

"M-My name is Chris, too. "

The two shared a slight laugh before the wolf now known as Chris started coughing up more blood as tears flowed from his eyes down his face.

"C-Chris, can y-you p-promise me something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want you *hngh!* to promise me t-that you'll defeat h-him, m-make sure his crime does n-not go unpunished. P-Please, i'm b-begging you."

"I promise, Chris."

Chris started to smile as the tears flowed freely and he almost started crying.

"Thank...you."

Those were Chris' final words as he succumbed to his injures and went out smiling.

(Cue 'Hard Corps (The Warrior Song)' by _Sean Householder_ )

 **The Eagle born to those who pledged their lives and sacred honor was smiled upon by God and freed from chains and iron collar.**

The marine set the wolf's body down and gave him a salute before starting to walk over to the combatman, pulling out a card with the symbol of a right avian wing with a blue orb on it with a wind background; pulling out the card cause hurricane force winds to erupt and blow at the combatmen. As Chris started walking, he started speaking in latin.

 **He is held aloft on unity and by History revered,**

 **for preserving peace through strength his wings now reach across two hundred years.**

" _Oderint dum metuant. Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo. Ego sum a eros Marinis et ego sum...SEMPER FIDELIS! (Let them hate so long as they fear. If i can't bend the will of heaven, I'll shall move hell. I am a United States Marine and i am...ALWAYS FAITHFUL!)_ "

 **But for each of those, and one year more, God has smiled upon The Corps,**

 **from the Barbary Coast to the Eastern Sand, by sword, by gun, or by bare hand.**

The wrist device changed it appearance to resemble a bow like weapon as Sting put the card in the device.

 _"Survive Mode!"_

 **So it's been, and shall be weighed: though many are born, few are "made".**

 **Faithful Always, they shall remain...dogs to loose when war is waged.**

('Hard Corps (The Warrior Song)' cuts and ends.)

Chris started to become engulfed in wind as he screamed before a flash glowed, temporarily blinding the combatmen before it dimmed; revealing Sting's survive mode.

His body had gold trim to it, it seemed to have a advanced mode of his armor as it had Sting's sting ray design to it. There were golden stingrays on his arms and legs; gold armor on his visor and his "ponytail" was golden too.

Sting charged into battle in a blinding rage, but the red combatman disappeared before the marine could hit him, but Sting was now taking out combatmen left and right.

With the last few combatmen left, Chris pulled another card out with the symbol on his cartridge surrounded by blades and the marine put it in his wrist device.

 _"Final Vent!"_

Sting's monster appeared and it suddenly got a mechanical style to it as Sting jumped on it and it transformed into a motorcycle before releasing electrical blasts and rammed through the combatmen, destroying them.

"Semper Fi."

Meteor was fighting combatmen has he pushed the third lever on his wrist device and put his finger on the scanner.

 _"Saturn Ready? OK. Saturn!"_

Saturn suddenly appeared on his right hand and Raymond swung it, releasing the rings to act as blades, striking the combatmen and destroying them until there was one left.

He then grabbed the device from his belt and put it in the socket on his wrist device before putting his finger on the scanner again.

 _"Limit Break! OK."_

Meteor charged at the lone combatman and started punching him repeatedly, sending him up in the air before Meteor finished him off with one final punch.

The battle was now over, the battalion of combatmen had been defeated. The wolf soldiers started to cheer for the victory of the Riders, but that ceased when they saw Sting carrying Chris' dead body.

A group of them took the body of their wolf comrade and they gave a howl in remembrance as the Riders demorphed and went back inside the wolves' HQ as the captain and the two lieutenants followed them.

A few hours pass and the Riders are now pondering why SHOCKER is here.

"Maybe they want to take over this place." Michael suggested.

"That could be it, but there's got to be a reason." Chris responded.

"And what about that red combatman? What's his deal?" Trent asked.

"I've never seen or even heard of a red SHOCKER combatman." Raymond confirmed.

"Maybe it's something here that they either need or want, but what is it?" Matt responded.

"I think maybe we can answer that." A voice said, as the Riders turned to see a hedgehog and a squirrel in camo uniforms with the hedgehog having a spiked helmet and the squirrel having a plain camo helmet. Their uniforms had red collars on them, black belts with gun holster connected with gun inside and combat boots.

Suddenly, Captain Keoteo, Lieutenant Weasel and Lieutenant Vixen pulled their guns and so did the Squirrel and Hedgehog.

"Are those North Korean soldiers?" Chris asked, whispering.

"I don't think so, their uniforms look more like cheap knock offs than the real deal." Matt answered in the same voice tone.

Matt then stood in front of the Squirrel and Hedgehog as so did the other Riders.

"What are you doing?" Keoteo asked

"Look, mate. Can we please hear them out before you all go guns blazing?" Matt responded.

Keoteo knew the SHOCKER threat wasn't over yet, so he put his gun down; as well as Lt Weasel and Vixen.

The Riders got out of the way as the hedgehog approached Keoteo.

"Oh, By the way; you two never introduced yourselves." Michael said.

"I am Geumsaegi of Flower Hill and this is my CO, Goseumdochi." The Squirrel said.

"G'day then, I'm Brigadier Matt Williams of the Royal Aussie Corps of Military Police." Matt responded as the other Riders introduced themselves.

"Commander Trent Harness, United States Navy."

"Major Raymond Sakoda, United States Air Force."

"Lt Commander Michael Madison, United States Coast Guard."

"And i'm Gunnery Sergeant Chris Ramirez, United States Marine Corps."

Geumsaegi and Goseumdochi were understandably confused.

"Aussie? United States? I've never heard of those places." Goseumdochi said.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand? What did you two want to tell us?" Trent responded.

"I think it's kinda my fault." Geumsaegi answered.

"You got two of my soldiers killed!?" Keoteo exclaimed as tried to grab his gun again before Matt stopped him from doing so.

"What happened?" Raymond asked.

"We saw this mechanical base off the coast of Flower Hill. Myself, Goseumdochi, Muloli and other members of the Flower Hill military went there to investigate. We managed to sneak through the base and we saw this giant rocket with their symbol; it was some type of bird holding a wreath with a S in the shape of a lightning bolt." Geumsaegi explained.

"That's SHOCKER alright." Matt responded.

"Anyways, i saw this handprint scanner that i recently found out that i unknowingly and accidentally touched when the "SHOCKER" soldiers started firing at us. We did escape the base, but we lost a squirrel in the mission when the soldiers gunned him down." Geumsaegi finished explaining.

"But we did manage to get something." Goseumdochi said as he put a paper on Keoteo's desk.

It was battle plans, outlining what SHOCKER is going to do.

"By the way, what's radiation?" Goseumdochi asked the Riders.

"Radiation? Let me see that paper." Matt responded as Keoteo gave the Brigadier the paper and he and the Riders read it.

"80%!? But that's impossible! So, you said you found a rocket in the base, right?" Matt asked.

"Right." Goseumdochi answered.

"'n' there wasn't any other rockets in the facility?" Matt asked again.

"Not that we've found so far." Goseumdochi responded.

"So, either SHOCKER has another nuke hidden somewhere…" Trent started to say.

"Or we're dealing with something that has the power of eight nukes combined." Matt finished.

"Nukes? What are those?" Geumsaegi asked.

"They're rockets that when they impact, creates an explosion shaped like a mushroom and delivers a powerful wave of energy that can cause mass destructions and deaths, those things can kill anyone in a hundred square miles!" Matt explained.

"Oh my!" Vixen exclaimed.

"Wait, what about that eight nukes thing? How far will that go?" Goseumdochi asked.

"Probably 800 miles." Matt responded.

"Flower Hill is in that path!" Geumsaegi exclaimed.

"So what are we supposed to do? It'll destroy us both!" Weasel asked.

"Temporary alliance." Goseumdochi suggested.

"What!? There is no way i am working with Flower Hill scum!" Keoteo exclaimed.

"And i'm not working with imperialist fleabags!" Geumsaegi responded.

"Imperialists?" The riders exclaimed.

"Yeah, they want to take over Flower Hill and kill us all!" Geumsaegi answered.

"Why you-! I oughta-!" Keoteo exclaimed before Matt stopped their bickering before it turned violent.

"Look! If we don't team up to stop this threat, there will be no more anything if they fire that nuke!" Matt exclaimed.

Keoteo sighed in frustration at this.

"Fine!" Keoteo responded before him and Goseumdochi shook hands, their temporary alliance with the wolves had been formed.

 **Chapter 3, coming soon.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping

**Chapter 3: 유괴**

The news had spread across the Wolf Den. An alliance with Flower Hill? They couldn't believe it! But the soldiers figured an alliance or something like it would happen, they didn't expect it to happen this soon; especially since they talked about this kind of thing two days before the Kamen Riders arrived.

 **Two Days Ago…**

Inside the barracks, Vixen had came in, berating the soldiers.

"We are days away from our Flower Hill Campaign and you all want to just give up!?" Vixen exclaimed before other wolf soldiers, including Chris who was the first to speak, spoke their opinions on this ongoing war they're fighting.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. But Flower Hill isn't worth it anymore."

Vixen was now more frustrated after Chris said that.

"Not worth it!? You're the Wolf Army! You're supposed to be relentless, strong and loyal to the cause! You want to quit because you're scared of an army of critters!?"

The other wolf soldiers spoke up.

"An army of critters who managed to get a spy in our midst and have their military do a number on our base."

"Face it, Lieutenant. We're not going to win this war if we keep fighting back and forth, can't we just call a ceasefire or make a peace treaty?"

Vixen suddenly then slapped the wolf in the back of the head before giving her response.

"You're lucky i'm not locking you up for treason or sending you to the firing squad!." Vixen answered before the wolf responded back.

"You already locked up Mulmangcho for treason."

"Don't change the subject, soldier. You're lucky i didn't hit you harder."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Look, We're not quitting. But what do you want me to do? Perform sexual favors for you all?"

That got the wolves attention and they were about to get up before Vixen put her hand up to stop them.

"Don't even think about it, boys." Vixen said as she left the barracks before Chris spoke.

"That looks like it hurt."

"Yeah, but i know why she did that. She likes me."

"Oh, that's bullshit!"

"Yeah, i go into her quarters while you're all sleeping and her and i have a little "Fun"."

The wolves started to become talkative before Vixen opened the door.

"What was that, Soldier?"

"Nothing, Lieutenant."

"Good."

Vixen closed the door before the soldiers started snickering.

 **Present…**

Of course, only the Wolf Soldiers know about the alliance. The weasels, mice and Flower Hill are completely unaware.

Well, not everyone except for the Wolves were unaware. The truth was, Geumsaegi was contacting Flower Hill via videoconference; mainly Muloli, a duck wearing a sailor's cap with a black stripe and blue ribbon, a sailor suit with brown belt, white pants and brown boots shaped like webbed feet. The ducks in Flower Hill's military acted in a naval and aviation role,

Geumsaegi explained what happened and Muloli was baffled, he couldn't believe it.

"Alliance with the wolves?!" Muloli exclaimed.

"Yes." Geumsaegi answered.

"Are you insane!?"

"I didn't implement the idea, Goseumdochi did."

"But the wolves are our enemy! How can we have an alliance with them?!"

"Muloli, it's only temporary until SHOCKER is defeated."

"Well, what would Juldarami say about this?"

Juldarami, the name that hits the squirrel like a punch to the stomach.

Juldarami acted as Geumsaegi's partner, almost like a second brother who was hot headed and rash, but good hearted.

But when Bamsaegi, Geumsaegi's little brother was kidnapped by Mulmangcho; Jumdarami regarded his own safety to shield Bamsaegi from oncoming bullets from Mulmangcho, who escaped.

Juldarami was sent to the hospital and he was on life support for a bit before it was pronounced that he was in a coma, and there could be paralysis from the waist down even if he survives and/or wakes up.

And that was also the day he slapped his little brother out of anger and has regretted that action he made ever since.

"Who's Juldarami?"

Geumsaegi turned to the direction of the voice. It was Matt.

"You heard all that?" Geumsaegi asked as Matt started walking towards him.

"Yeah, i did." Matt answered.

Muloli saw the Australian appear on screen and was now understandably confused.

"Geumsaegi, who's that?"

"This is one of the reasons why the alliance happened. Muloli, meet Brigadier Matt Williams of the Royal Aussie Corps of Military Police."

"G'day, Muloli."

"Hi?"

"Is there something wrong, mate?"

"Geumsaegi, what is he?"

"They said they're called humans."

"Wait, they?"

"Yes. including me, there are five of us. A Navy Commander, a Coast Guard Lieutenant Commander, a Air Force Major and a Marine Corps Gunnery Sergeant." Matt answered.

Muloli was now even more confused as he spoke up.

"Coast Guard? Marine Corps? What are those supposed to be?"

"From where we're from, the four i mentioned are from the United States of America, which has five branches of their military. The Coast Guard protects the bordering shores of the bush 'n' the Marine Corps acts missions on sea 'n' land."

"Bush? Why would a military protect a plant?"

"Well, it's not an actual bush. You see, the bush where i'm from, Australia; use different slang words meaning something else. Bush means Country in Aussie slang."

"Oh. So what's Australia and the United States of America, then?"

"That would take awhile to explain. But let's just say, Australia's military is nothing compared to the power that the US has."

"So what is the United States like? Are they evil?"

"No. It's hard to explain what the US is like entirely, but i can assure you that the US isn't evil."

Geumsaegi then spoke up.

"Muloli, does Bamsaegi know about the alliance?" Geumsaegi asked.

"No. He doesn't." Muloli answered before Matt asked who Bamsaegi was.

"Who's Bamsaegi?" Matt asked.

"He's my little brother." Geumsaegi responded before turning back to Muloli.

"I want you to pick up Bamsaegi and bring him to the base. But don't mention the alliance, i want to tell him myself."

"Geumsaegi, you don't know how he'll react."

"I know. Muloli, i want you to keep this between us, word gets out and it'll cause a panic."

"Got it."

"Contact me again when you have him."

"Will do."

With that, the transmission ends before Matt speaks up.

"You never answered my question on who Juldarami is."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Juldarami was a partner of mine who was hot headed and rash, but still had a good heart. He was shot protecting my little brother and has been in a coma ever since. It was also the time i...slapped Bamsaegi out of anger."

"You slapped your little bro?!"

"Yeah, and i've regretted that action even though he forgave me."

"Well, you shouldn't let the past cloud you, even though what you did was a bit excessive."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or bring me down?"

"Sorry, those were a wrong choice of words."

"Y'know, even though i've only known you and the other humans not too long, i'll never fully understand your species."

The two walked for a minute before Lt Weasel came up to them and stood at attention for Matt.

"At ease, Lieutenant. I'm not your commanding officer."

"I know, but you're higher ranked than me and i still have to do it."

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?"

"We found three vehicles, one having your symbol on it."

"Which one?"

"The R symbol."

"That's mine. Where is it?"

"Come with me, the other Riders are waiting for you."

Geumsaegi became confused at what Weasel said.

"Riders?" he thoughtfully asked as he and Matt followed Weasel outside to see three vehicles in front of them.

The first vehicle (Hawkei PMV) was a 4x4 and camo colored in it's design, the vehicle seemed to be light armored and looks like it's a advanced land rover.

The second vehicle was just a simple four door black SUV and the third being a blue sports car.

The five Riders got different garments from the vehicles before asking where we would be able to put their vehicles so they don't attract attention.

Weasel told them about a spare garage they can use, so the vehicles were stored there before the Riders, except for Matt changed out of their uniforms into different clothes.

Trent was now wearing a black t shirt with the logo of the words _U.S Navy_ and the SEALS symbol under it. The logo was almost hidden by Trent also wearing a white long sleeved lab coat with the words in cursive blue: _Trent Harness M.D_ on it like what doctors wear over the t shirt, dog tags around his neck, camo pants and black tactical boots.

Also, upon removing his hat, Trent had a streak of white hair dye in the middle of his hair.

Michael wore a different kind of uniform, which was a dark blue polo shirt with Michael's surname _Madison_ on the right and _U.S Coast Guard_ on the left, a gold leaf symbol on his collar, dark blue pants and black boots.

Raymond had a blue t shirt on with the USAF symbol which seemed to be wings connected to a star with a circle in the middle and the words _U.S Air Force_ below it, black pants and flight boots.

And Chris wore a red t shirt with the eagle symbol on it and below it were the words _Marines_ and below them was _The Few. The Proud_. The marine also wore camo pants and tan combat boots.

"Why didn't you change clothes, Matt?" Geumsaegi asked.

"Because I wasn't wearing a dress uniform, mine are esthetic." Matt answered.

 **Meanwhile…**

Muloli had arrived at Bamsaegi's residence and knocked on the door.

"Bamsaegi? It's me, Muloli."

No answer. Muloli knocked again.

"Bamsaegi, open up."

Still no answer as Muloli reached for the doorknob, it was unlocked. Muloli opened the door and gasped in horror, the house was trashed.

"Oh, god, no!" Muloli said, words escaping his mouth as he ran inside.

"Bamsaegi?!"

Muloli looked throughout the residence to find Geumsaegi's little brother.

Living room, nothing.

Kitchen, nothing.

Bathroom, nothing.

Garage, nothing.

And Bedroom, nothing.

Each place Muloli looked was trashed, pictures on the floor and broken glass from the frames, objects also cluttering the floor.

When Muloli looked in the bedroom, he found a night robe in the doorway, objects scattered across the floor, the lamp was knocked over as well, a small hole in the wall and a little blood spatter on said wall.

"Bamsaegi?!" Muloli cried out again, nothing.

Suddenly, Muloli felt something grab him and put a cloth over his beak, it was a SHOCKER combatman.

Muloli then buttheaded the combatman in the nose, causing it to bleed and Muloli to escape the combatman's grip.

Muloli ran out of the house and flew off before the combatman can grab him. The combatman disappeared after Muloli was out of range of his grasp.

Muloli returned to Flower Hill HQ and got ready to contact Geumsaegi.

Geumsaegi and Matt were waiting for Muloli to call back and they were greeted to the panicked face of Muloli before Geumsaegi spoke.

"Muloli? Where's Bamsaegi?"

"He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"I went to his residence and the place was trashed when i got there, i tried to look for him, but someone tried to attack me and i buttheaded it to escape. He's not at home."

"Did you look anywhere else?"

"I did, i looked all over Flower Hill on my fly back to HQ. Nothing! I think he was kidnapped!"

"How do you know?"

"I saw blood on the wall of his bedroom!"

Geumsaegi suddenly ran before Matt started to follow him.

"Muloli, get over to the wolf den." Matt said.

"I can't just waltz into enemy territory! You come over here to Flower Hill." Muloli responded as their conversation continued.

"How? I don't have means of transportation and i don't want to cause a panic!" Matt exclaimed before something else caught his attention.

"KEOTEO!"

It was Geumsaegi and he sounded pissed.

"I'll call you back, mate." Matt responded as he ran after Geumsaegi and the transmission cut off.

Matt ran back to see Geumsaegi on Keoteo's desk, holding the wolf by the shirt.

"Blimey." Matt commented.

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER!?" Geumsaegi angrily demanded as the riders kept Weasel, Goseumdochi and Vixen from intervening as Matt ran over and grabbed the flailing squirrel.

"Geumsaegi, calm the bloody hell down!"

"HE HAS BAMSAEGI! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL F**KING KILL HIM!"

Matt then put Geumsaegi in a sleeper hold and managed to calm the squirrel down and knock him unconscious.

"That squirrel is a lunatic! Put him in a jail cell!" Keoteo exclaimed.

"No, just put him in restraints. He'll calm down." Matt responded.

"Why did he suddenly attack the captain?" Vixen asked.

"His little brother was kidnapped." Matt answered.

"Again?" Goseumdochi exclaimed.

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Although, it was the weasels who kidnapped Bamsaegi last time, not the wolves." Goseumdochi answered.

"Wait, so there's an army of Weasels?" Trent asked.

"Yes, there is. I am the liaison officer between us and them. The weasel forces are commanded by Captain Whiteweasel." Weasel responded.

"What is he like?" Raymond asked.

"Wise, intelligent and even though he's old, he can still kick all kinds of ass." Weasel answered as Michael and Chris being given handcuffs and put them on Geumsaegi's wrists and ankles before putting him on the nearby couch.

"I'm going to call the Captain and ask him about this." Keoteo said, which made everyone a bit nervous.

"Are you sure about that, Captain?"

"Weasel, he trusts me and i won't mention the alliance."

Keoteo pressed a button on the phone and putting it on speaker, contacting the weasels.

The weasel commander's voice spoke into the phone speaker.

"Hello?"

"Captain Whiteweasel, this is Captain Keoteo."

"Ah, Keoteo. Why the unexpected call?"

"Captain, have your forces kidnapped anyone recently?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because there's this crazy Flower Hill soldier claims that we kidnapped someone, now of course, we did not. I'm just calling to make sure the claims aren't true."

"Well, i can confirm that the weasel forces have not taken anyone prisoner recently."

"Okay, Captain. Thank you."

"You're welcome, old friend."

"Goodbye."

The call ends as Keoteo looks at a stern looking Goseumdochi.

"I'm sorry, i had to." Keoteo said.

"Sure." Goseumdochi responded sarcastically.

"Well, if the weasels didn't kidnap Bamsaegi, who did?" Matt asked.

"What about the mice?" Goseumdochi suggested.

"It could be out of revenge for putting Mulmangcho in a jail cell." Vixen responded.

"Who's Mulmangcho?" Matt asked.

"Mulmangcho is a mouse and was a soldier under my command." Keoteo answered.

"Was?" Matt asked suspicously.

"Yeah, but he's not dead. He's in our prison." Keoteo responded.

"What did you put him in a jail cell for?" Raymond asked.

"He shot at a Captain." Weasel responded.

"Well, let's go talk to him to see if he knows anything." Goseumdochi said as the Riders, Keoteo, Weasel, Vixen and Goseumdochi went down to the jail cells to talk with Mulmangcho.

The cell door opened revealing Mulmangcho, he's a mouse with grey fur, glasses, wearing a light blue prison jumpsuit.

"What do you want, Keoteo?" Mulmangcho asked sternly as Matt came in the cell.

"And who's the freak?" Mulmangcho asked again as Matt got down on one knee to face the mouse.

"So, you're Mulmangcho?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"I'm Matt Williams, nice to meet you."

Matt reached out his hand for a handshake, but didn't receive it from the mouse before the sound of stomach growling was heard.

"Are you hungry, mate?"

"No!"

More rumbling was heard as Mulmangcho put his hands on his stomach..

"You are hungry, are you malnourished?"

"I'm not!"

"Trent, you're a doc, can you check him to see?"

Trent went inside the cell.

"Mulmangcho, i'm Commander Trent Harness with the United States Navy, i'm going to lift up your shirt for a second." Trent said as he got ready to lift up the mouse's shirt, but Mulmangcho hesitated.

"Don't worry, Mulmangcho. I'm not going to hurt you." Trent assured as he lifted up the mouse's shirt.

It revealed that the mouse was malnourished. Not much, but enough that it was a bit serious.

"Have you fed him?" Trent asked.

"We gave him food, but he went on a hunger strike. He refused to eat for the past four days." Weasel answered.

"We need to get you to an infirmary, but i want you to answer a question for us. Did your forces kidnap Geumsaegi's little brother?" Trent asked

"I'm in prison. How can i get in contact with them?" Mulmangcho answered.

"You're right. It's kind of impossible to contact someone from the outside in here." Keoteo responded.

"Okay, come on Mulmangcho. Let's get you to the infirmary." Trent said as he got ready to grab Mulmangcho.

"No! I'm fine!" Mulmangcho exclaimed as he starts trying to fight back against Trent which made it difficult to grab the mouse.

"Matt, can you-?"

"Got it, mate."

Matt went over to Mulmangcho and put him in a sleeper hold to knock him out before picking him up and carrying him out of the cell.

"Why did you knock him out?" Goseumdochi asked.

"He was a bit rowdy. We need to get him to an infirmary." Matt answered.

"Vixen, take Matt, Trent and the prisoner to the infirmary." Keoteo ordered.

"Yes, sir." Vixen responded as she lead the three to the infirmary.

A half an hour passes and Trent just finished treating Mulmangcho as he and Matt met back up with the others.

"Well, i got him on a parenteral nutrition feeding tube which supplies nutrition through a vein. He'll be fine in a day or two." Trent told them before the sound of Geumsaegi waking up caught their attention.

"What the-? Why can't i move my arms or my legs?" What's going on?"

"Bonza morning, Mate. We had to handcuff you cause you went on a rampage and tried to kill Keoteo."

"They kidnapped my brother!"

"No, they didn't. Keoteo contacted the weasels 'n' they said they didn't do it 'n' we talked to Mulmangcho 'n' he said they didn't either.

"They didn't?"

"Yeah, they didn't."

"Then who did kidnap Bamsaegi?"

"Well, the only likely suspect left is...SHOCKER!"

"Wait, why would they kidnap Bamsaegi in the first place?" Goseumdochi asked.

"I don't know, but for whatever reason, it can't be good." Matt answered.

"Who knows what evil things they're doing to Bamsaegi?!" Geumsaegi exclaimed.

 **Meanwhile…**

Bamsaegi groaned as he opened his eyes to see where he is, but everything was pitch black and it was for a bit before a sudden flash and brightness blinded him for a minute before the lights dimmed down.

Bamsaegi fully opened his eyes and tried to move, but couldn't. He looked around see why he couldn't move and he found it quickly.

He was strapped to a table, metal bracers over his wrist, waist and ankles, making him unable to move.

The young squirrel also realized he was shirtless and barefoot before tried struggling to get free, but to no avail.

In the observation room up high in front of Bamsaegi was four figures in shadows watching the struggling squirrel.

"Zo what aré we going to do to 'im?" One of the figures asked, revealing his french accent.

"We're going to have to interrogate him, he'll know something about who locked us out of the scanner." Another answered.

"Excuse moi?" The french figure asked in french.

"It's for a new defense program, Chief Marshal." The second figure responded as the third figure spoke, revealing his italian accent.

"How-a can you be sure it's-a him?" the third figure asked.

"Because we found Squirrel fur and a soldier remembers seeing a Squirrel put his hand on the scanner, locking us out." the second figure answered.

"That-a sounds implausible." The italian responded.

"Look, i've sent General Hyde down to interrogate the Squirrel." the second figure responded back as the lights came on in the observation room and the second figure left.

The Chief Marshal was a human with long blond hair that was in a ponytail, he wore a black garrison cap with a yellow trim, a black jacket with the word Gendarmerie on the back, a black belt holding a gun, a baton and black gloves, dark blue pants and black tactical boots with the symbol of two chevron arrows below a leaf symbol and above that were three larger chevron arrows.

And the Italian was revealed to be a human with black hair, wearing a black peaked cap with the symbol of a circle with bear ears and an R with a I through it and the circle connected to flames.

The uniform was a black dress uniform with white aiguillettes on the right half of the chest area, a black cape with a red area on the right shoulder and stars on the collars of the cape.

The uniform also had a white sam browne belt going diagonally circular from the left shoulder down to the right hip, red trim on the cuffs, white gloves, black pants with a red trim on the sides and black rubber boots with a black strap.

And the fourth figure was a human with brown hair, wearing a light blue beret with the symbol of radar with land spots on it and below the radar circle was a laurel wreath, a camo uniform with what seemed to be his surname _Iraklidis_ and the words _U.S Army_ on the chest area, the same symbol on the beret on a light blue background patch on the right arm and on the left arm was a red, white and blue flag with thirteen white and red stripes with a symbol of fifty stars behind a blue background in the corner, camo pants, tan combat boots and next to him a case with symbol of the words _SMART BRAIN_ , the A being connected to both words.

Bamsaegi watched as a hidden door opened up to reveal another human, General Hyde. He had black hair, a scar over his right eye wearing a maroon beret with a symbol on it that was to indistinctive to see, a camo uniform with the words _Hyde_ and U.S Air Force around the chest area with the symbol of a parachute with wings, camo pants and tan combat boots.

The human was also carrying a black remotal device with eight multi colored buttons on it as he approached Bamsaegi.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Why am i here?"

"Because you have information we need."

"What?"

"We found fur from your kind when you infiltrated our base."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you that dense!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

The human then pressed the second left button on the left and out came four saws made out of feathers, aiming towards his four toed feet and sides.

"Tell us the information we need or i'm starting those up!"

"I don't have information, i don't even know you!"

"You brought this upon yourself."

The human pressed the button across from the button he pressed earlier, activating the feather saws and putting them in touching contact with Bamsaegi.

The feather saws started spinning, tickling the squirrel's feet and sides which caused Bamsaegi to almost laugh, but he held it in.

"Now, did you lock us out of the program?"

"N-no! Mm!"

"Who did, then?"

"I-Ehehe! I don't-Hmhm! I don't know! I wahaha! Wasn't eheheven there!"

"Fine, then."

The human then turned a knob on the side of the remote, making a click sound as he rotated it.

The feather saws started spinning faster, Bamsaegi couldn't hold it in and bursted out laughing.

The three in the observation room were baffled at this.

"Tickle Torture? Why zat?"

"I honestly-a don't-a know."

The third figure finally spoke.

"Ouáou…" he spoke in Greek which left the frenchman and the italian confused.

"I'm sairry, what?" the frenchman asked

"Ouáou means Wow in greek." the figure answered in english.

In the torture room below them, Bamesaegi's eyes started filling with tears as the tickle torture continued.

"Who did it!?"

"I DOHOHOHON'T KNOW! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP IT! PLEASE!"

"Fine. But only because your laughter is starting to annoy me."

The human turned down the knob to make the feather saws slow down and pressed the second right button to make them stop.

He then pressed the left second button to make the feather saws go back into the ground.

Bamsaegi's fur was now sweaty as he panted from exhaustion from the tickle torture.

"Do you know anything?"

"No! *pant* I don't know anything! *pant* And even *pant* if i did, w-*pant* why would i *pant* tell you after *pant* what you just did?!"

The human then pressed the third left button on the left and suddenly, Bamsaegi was electrically shocked for a full minute, causing him to scream in pain for that time limit.

As the shocking happened, the frenchman ran out of the observation room and ran into the torture room as the shocking stopped.

"WHAT LE HELL, HYDE!?"

"Stay out of this, Chief Marshal."

The human pressed the button again, shocking Bamsaegi again and causing him to scream more before the frenchman smacked the remote out of Hyde's hands.

"YOU ARE A MEMBAIR OF ZE UNITED STATES AIR FORCE! YOU CAN'T DO ZUMTHENG LIKE ZAT TO ZUMONE!"

"Listen, Chief Marshal Moreau! You do know i'm a General and therefore, higher ranked than you and you are violating a direct order!"

"You may 'ave a higher rank than ai do, but la Gendarmairie aré both MP and civilian police, and sincé ai patrol Paris' streets, ai don't work in la armed forces or you!"

The other two humans watched on as the argument continued, amazed at someone standing up to a general like that.

"Fine then, you take over interrogation! Just don't expect any answers." The general responded as he left the room.

"A-are you going to hurt me?" Bamsaegi asked nervously.

"Non, i'm not. Would you mind if you tuld me your namé?" The Chief Marshal responded.

"It's Bamsaegi."

"Bamsaegi? Eez zat Korean?"

"Korean?"

"You've nevair 'aird of Korea?"

"No."

"Well, let me gét introducshe-ons out of la way. I'm Chief Marshal of Lodgings Vallen Moreau with ze National Gendarmairie."

"Gend-what?"

"Gendarmairie. I'm with le military policé of France."

"France?"

Vallen was now baffled at what he just heard.

"Where are you from, Bamsaegi?"

"Flower Hill."

"Flower Hill? What eez zat, a park full of flowers?"

"No, it's where i'm from."

"Okay, moving on. Do you really not know anything abut ze locking out of a defénse program?"

"That's what i've been trying to tell him!"

"Do you know who did eet?"

"No, i don't."

"Alright, are you sure zat you don't know anythéng?"

"Positive."

Vallen then picked up the remote which made Bamsaegi nervous.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me."

"I'm not. I'm freeeng you."

Vallen then pressed the button on top of the other buttons, freeing Bamsaegi and the Chief Marshal helping him down.

"Thank you."

"De rien."

"Huh?"

"Eet means You're Welcome een Francais. Come on, i'll introduce you to la othairs."

"Others?"

"Yeah, zére are deux other soldiers like mé, but from different placés."

"Okay. By the way, what are you, Vallen?"

"I'm what's called a 'uman."

"Human?"

"Oui. Et before you ask, that's yes een Francais."

Vallen led Bamsaegi outside to reveal they were on a white yacht, one that's the size of a navy battleship.

There he saw the italian and Iraklidis on the deck, waiting for them.

"Bamsaegi, meet Chosen Carabineeir Armanno Rossi. He's from la Carabineiri which eez ze Military Policé of Italy." Vallen said.

"Ciao." Armanno greeted in italian.

"And zis eez Staff Sargent Terry Iraklidis with le United Nations Peacekeepers." Vallen said again.

"Chaírete." Terry greeted in Greek.

"But why does his uniform say U.S Army?" Bamsaegi asked.

"I'm also part of the United States Army, the staff sergeant rank is from said army." Terry answered.

"Oh, okay." Bamsaegi responded.

"Armanno, Tairry, ai like to you meet Bamsaegi. Apparéntly 'é's from a placé called Flower Hill." Vallen told the other two.

"Hi." Bamsaegi said, greeting himself.

The other soldiers waved back at him before approaching the two.

"Bamsaegi, me and Armanno need to talk to Vallen for a bit on something that has come up and not really a concern to you." Terry said.

"Okay, i understand. But do any of you have a cell phone? I want to call my brother, he's probably worried about me." Bamsaegi responded.

"I don't know." Terry said, unsure of the squirrel's request.

"Please. I don't have my cell phone with me." Bamsaegi responded.

"Here, Bamsaegi. Use mine." Vallen said as he pulled out his smartphone and fiddled with it for a bit before giving it to Bamsaegi as both went separate ways and Bamsaegi sat in a long chair and started to dial Geumsaegi's phone number and call him as the three soldiers started talking in another area, away from Bamsaegi, so he can't hear them.

"What's going on?"

"It's-a General Hyde! He can-a change bodies."

"What are you talking abut, Armanno?"

"General Hyde seems to be two souls in one body. General Sekyll was who he changed into."

"Zo, 'e's like Jekyll et Hydé?"

"Yeah, me and Armanno both saw it."

"Ai would believe you, but ai need zumtheng to convince me."

Terry then saw another human soldier with grey hair in a camo uniform similar to General Hydes except it had Sekyll on it instead of Hyde.

"Look! There he is!" Terry quietly exclaimed, causing Vallen to turn around to see the human walking towards Bamsaegi become engulfed in blue flames before it disappeared to show the human's hair changed to black and he turned his head right, revealing his scar.

"He changed! You waire right!" Vallen responded quietly.

"We need to get our Rider belts! Come on!" Terry whispered back as the three soldiers ran inside the yacht.

A half an hour passes while the soldiers were getting their "Rider belts", Bamsaegi had finished his call so his brother can find him and picked up a burning smell, turning around to see General Hyde approaching him.

Bamsaegi got up from the chair and faced the human General, the squirrel nervous about what he was going to do.

"H-hello, Mr. General, Sir."

"Oh, well if it isn't our little prisoner."

"Prisoner?!"

"That's right. Y'see Bamsaegi, I'm actually part of a terrorist organization called SHOCKER. We've actually created a powerful weapon which can give us the power to control this world!"

Bamsaegi gasped at what he just said.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, y'know, just walking around."

"Walking around?"

"Walking around."

"Thwarting my plans?"

"Thwarting your plans?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Good, cause that'd be bad."

'How bad?"

"I'd have to kill you."

"That's bad."

"Indeed."

"So..uh...can i help you?"

"No...but maybe i can help you."

The general had a look on his face that looked like he was going to do something sexual to Bamsaegi.

"Uh...i need an adult?"

"I am an adult."

Suddenly, Bamsaegi was kneed in the stomach by General Hyde, which caused the squirrel to cough up blood as he fell to the ground on his back.

"Whoops." The general said as he looked at the barely conscious Bamsaegi, spots of blood from the injury he just sustained on his fur in the area in between his cheeks and mouth.

General Hyde then picked up the barely conscious squirrel and hoisted him on his shoulder to carry him before he was stopped by the Vallen, Armanno and Terry, all wearing different belt devices on their waists.

Terry's belt was grey and technical based with what seemed to a slot for a cell phone in his hand with the symbol of a yellow orb with a red trim symbol in the middle of it.

Armanno's belt was black with a grey star inside a circle and a lever handle on top of the belt device.

And Vallen's belt was in color order, blue, white and red with a diamond in the middle of a circle and two keys in slots on both sides of the diamond.

"What are you doing!?"

"Why did you do zat to 'im!?"

"He was telling the intruders where we are so they can destroy us! He's a traitor!"

"Don't-a spew that-a bullshit on us! We-a know what you really are!"

"Who are you really? Apántise mou!"

The general then put Bamsaegi down before his body split in half, reforming and changing appearance.

The two that now stand before the soldiers were monsters, both of them black with a different colored trim.

The monster on the left had a red trim on his body, he had yellow glowing eyes and he seemed to have elf ears and a mohawk shape into his head.

The monster on the right was the same except the colors were reversed. The red was his eyes and the yellow was the trim.

"We are the shifter brothers. I am Shiftired and next to me is my brother, Shiftellow." The monster on the left said, revealing their names.

Terry then noticed the symbols on their belts, it was SHOCKER's symbol.

"You're with SHOCKER!?" Terry exclaimed.

"Very good, Kamen Rider." Shiftellow said, which caught all three soldiers off guard.

"That's right, we know who you are, Kamen Rider Faiz." Shiftired continued.

"And as for you two, give us back our drivers." Shiftellow finished.

"Nevair! Aftair what you did, why would ai evair give you zumtheng lik zis to you?!" Vallen exclaimed.

Then suddenly, a squadron of combatmen came out onto the deck and surrounded the three soldiers.

"I'll ask you one last time. GIVE US THE DRIVERS!" Shiftired screamed angrily.

"Sur mon cadavre!" Vallen responded in french.

"Combatmen, kill them!" Shiftired commanded before the combatmen started approaching the soldiers.

The three are about ready to try and transform before suddenly blaster fire was heard and a section of the combatmen squadron went down.

"What the-!?" Shiftellow exclaimed before gasping at what he was seeing, everyone else having that same reaction.

There above them was Kamen Rider Snipe in his Jet Combat armor.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot him down!"

Then SHOCKER and the soldier heard another voice, but it sounded too loud to be coming from Snipe.

 _ **THIS IS THE FLOWER HILL NAVY! STOP THIS VESSEL IMMEDIATELY!**_

They saw where it was coming from, a navy battleship bearing the flag of Flower Hill, which was a symbol of a pink flower behind a green background coming towards them.

"RAM THEM!" Shiftired exclaimed, but the boat stopped instead.

"Why are we stopping!?"

Shiftired turned around to see Kamen Rider Aqua in the bridge, giving a thumbs up to Snipe.

The two brothers then heard more sounds, like someone was defeating the combatmen.

The two turned in opposite directions and saw that there were actually two people defeating combatmen.

Facing Shiftellow was Kamen Rider Sting and facing Shiftired was Kamen Rider Renegade, but in a different form.

His spandex was now grey and his armor was now blue and lighter. The armor had the shape of a jet nose on the front of the chest armor and also had a device on the back of the chest armor that had jet wings on the sides and jet engines on the bottom.

He had a pilot's helmet on instead of a peaked cap or a beret with the black visor and oxygen mask covering his X visor and grey mask.

And in Renegade's hand was a sword with the hilt having the shape of jet wings and the pommel in the shape of an X.

"Kamen Rider Renegade! Air Force mode!" Renegade exclaimed as the three soldiers were in shock.

Then the brothers heard another sound and turned to that direction. It was Meteor and Geumsaegi who seemed to have gotten on the yacht via raft and ladder.

"Wé should 'elp zem!" Vallen exclaimed quietly as he turned both keys on his belt device, causing the diamond to pop outside of the circle rim.

 _"Change Ready!"_

"Right!" Terry responded as he opened the phone device in his hand and dialed 555 and pressed ENTER.

 _"Standing By!"_

"Sì." Armanno responded as well as he grabbed the lever on his device, pressing a trigger and got ready to pull it before all three soldiers yelled in unison.

 _"Ready!"_

"Kamen Rider!"

Terry closed the phone and put it in the belt, transforming him into a Kamen Rider.

 _"Complete!"_

Armanno pulled the lever, making the star spin and transforming him into a Kamen Rider.

And Vallen hit the diamond like a button, transforming him into a Kamen Rider.

The energy of all three transforming knocked all of combatmen back, even knocking some overboard, causing small explosions after they hit the water.

After the energy wave dissipated, there in front of everyone were the three soldiers now as Kamen Riders.

Armanno's rider form was the same as his uniform if all the other accessories on the uniform and the peaked cap were merged into the rider suit as light armor. But what was different was red leg and arm armor, a red chest shield in the shape of a triangle with a star on it, his cape connecting to the shield, a black visor with yellow imprinted eyes on it, a red mask and on the italian's waist was a sword in a back hilted scabbard with the hilt of a star and a circular pommel sticking out of the scabbard.

Vallen's rider form was blue with black armor. His helmet had a merged kepi with the leaf symbol of the Gendarmerie into it with a blue visor and black face mask below the kepi on his eyes, nose and mouth.

The rest of his body was blue spandex with black armor and silver trim on his chest, shoulders, arms, legs with the armor on his feet acting as tactical boots.

And finally, Terry's form was black spandex with red trims and grey armor. His helmet was grey with yellow eyes which the visor was based of the greek letter phi and grey kneepads and ankle pads with a brace on the right leg in between the pads.

The three riders introduced themselves, starting with Terry, then Armanno and lastly, Vallen.

"Kamen Rider Faiz!"

"Kamen Rider Cavalier!"

"Kamén Rider Grenadier!"

The three charged at the Combatmen as a shocked Geumsaegi gasped as he turned and saw his barely conscious little brother and ran over to him before combatmen stopped him and tried to attack the squirrel.

 _"Burst mode!"_

The combatmen turned to the direction of the sound before getting knocked overboard suddenly and exploding.

Geumsaegi turned as well to the sound and saw Faiz had blasted the combatmen with his phone, which had turned into a blaster.

Geumsaegi ran over to Bamsaegi and held him in his arms, his little brother had succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Bamsaegi? BAMSAEGI?! Wake up, little brother! Please!" Geumsaegi exclaimed and pleaded as Snipe landed in front of him.

"Let me check his pulse." Snipe said before Geumsaegi put Bamsaegi down and the rider checked his pulse, Geumsaegi producing tears as it was happening.

"I-is he…o-okay?" Geumsaegi asked as Snipe finished checking his pulse.

"He's got a pulse, he's okay. I need to get him to an infirmary to examine for injuries." Snipe responded as he picked up Bamsaegi and lifted off the ground at started to fly back to the battleship.

Shiftired saw this, angry that his prisoner was getting away.

"KILL HIM! SHOOT HIM DOWN!" Shiftired ordered as a squadron of SHOCKER combatmen wielding machine guns got ready to shoot down Snipe.

"READY…!" The combatmen aimed their guns at the flying Kamen Rider.

"No!" Geumsaegi exclaimed as he grabbed his gun.

"AIM…!" The combatmen got ready to pull the trigger as Geumsaegi aimed his at the combatmen.

"FIRE!" *BANG!* A combatman went down and dissapeared after that gunshot sound was heard.

Shiftired turned to see Geumsaegi's gun pointed at them and the barrel was smoking, which meant he fired the shot.

"You asshole! Combatmen, kill him!" Shifitred commanded before the combatmen were suddenly shot down by a sound of gatling gunfire.

The gun fire had come from Vallen, who had just fired his rider weapon. A M4A1 Carbine with a gatling gun barrel attachment to the barrel of the M4A1.

Meanwhile on the Flower Hill Navy warship, Snipe landed on the deck where different duck naval personnel, including Muloli were waiting for him.

The sailors, except the CO, Captain Muscovy saluted Snipe as he landed and put Bamsaegi down.

"At ease, sailors. He needs medical attention, have sick bay ready; i'll be there for assistance." Snipe said.

"Aye, sir!" The sailors responded as the ducks picked up Bamsaegi and put him on a recently arrived gurney, bringing him into the ship with Snipe following them and demorphing in the process.

Back on the Yacht, Shiftellow's hand turned into a blade and both him and Armanno, unleashing his sword, started to fight.

Each blocked the blade of the other as sparks flew with each hit.

It went on for a minute or two before Armanno got that lucky shot and struck Shiftellow, knocking him back.

"It's-a time to finish this!" Armanno exclaimed as he struck Shiftellow upwards, sending him into the air before grabbing the pommel and pulling it like a ripcord.

 _"Starblade Finish!"_

The star on the hilt suddenly glowed white and flashed out a bigger star before Armanno swung it, sending the flying star towards Shiftellow and striking him.

Armanno started swinging his sword, which made the star follow the direction it was going, striking Shiftellow in the process.

This continued for a minute or two of Cavalier striking the enemy back and forth in all directions before finishing it with a downward slash as the star disappeared.

Shiftellow fell from the air and into the ocean before exploding under the sea and causing water to shoot up into the sky.

"BROTHER!" Shiftired as his left hand turned into an arm cannon and he was aiming to kill Armanno.

"Ai don't think zo, Assholé!" Vallen exclaimed as Shiftired turned to see Vallen aiming his weapon at the monster and was about to turn a key inside a slot on the back of the stock before Shiftired tried to stop him by firing on Vallen.

Vallen didn't see the blast coming towards him until it was near him. He was about to jump out of the way before suddenly, Matt jumped in front of Vallen and holding the blast back with his wings, now connected to his arms.

"Monsiéur!" Vallen exclaimed in french.

"Hurry, mate! i can't keep this back for long!" Matt replied before Vallen twisted the key.

 _"Ready to fire!"_

Shiftired then fired again at the two and it exploded upon impacting with one being held back.

Both of the riders jumped out of the way of the blast before Vallen aimed and pulled the trigger, unleashing a barrage of energy bullets and knocking Shiftired back.

Vallen kept on firing until Shifitred was on the railing as Faiz appeared in front of the monster.

"Eísai mia ntropí gia ti stolí!" Terry said menacingly in greek before kicking Shiftired, causing him to go over the railing and into the water.

He came back up from underwater and looked up at the three Riders he recruited and gave two powers to look at him sternley as they take off their helmets.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS! YOU HEAR ME?!" Shiftired exclaimed angrily before disappearing.

The three riders turned around to see everyone, including some other animals who seemed to join them.

"So, you guys want to introduce yourselves?" Michael asked as the three introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Terry Iraklidis. I'm a staff sergeant in the United States Army, but also a member of the of the United Nations Peacekeepers."

"Bonjour, I'm Chiéf Marshal of Lodgings Vallen Moreau with le National Gendarmerie Mobilé."

"And i'm-a Chosen Carabinner-a Armanno Rossi with the Carabinieri."

Matt and the other riders demorphed as they introduced themselves.

"G'day. I'm Brigadier Matthew Williams with the Royal Aussie Corps of Military Police."

"Lieutenant Commander Michael Madison, US Coast Guard."

"Major Raymond Sakoda, US Air Force."

"Gunnery Sergeant Chris Ramirez, US Marines."

"What abut zat Rider een lé sky? Who was 'e?" Vallen asked.

"That was Commander Trent Harness with the United States Navy." Matt answered.

"And-a who are those animals and-a why are-a two of them-a wearing North Korean uniforms?" Armanno asked.

"They're not North Koreans." Matt answered before introducing everyone else.

"Armanno, Vallen, Terry. Meet Geumsaegi, Bamsaegi's older brother and member of the Flower Hill military.

His commanding officer, Goseumdochi.

Captain Keoteo, leader of the Wolf Army.

Lieutenant Weasel.

And Lieutenant Vixen." Matt responded, answering the rest of Armanno's question.

"Zo what do we do now?" Vallen asked before suddenly a ship came up right to next to them and a bridge suddenly was put down, connecting the two ships with said bridge.

After that, a squadron of soldiers came from the ship and surrounded everyone, aiming their guns.

The soldiers were weasels in camo uniforms with silver vest armor, helmets with visors and headsets, camo pants and brown boots as another weasel came down from the metal bridge and onto the yacht.

The weasel had pale white fur, the pure white fur around his mouth and nose styled into a moustache and beard. He wore a light camo colored shirt with gold shoulder boards with a four point star on them, brown pants with a red trim on the side, gun in a holster on his belt and black boots.

Like Keoteo, he also had a cane.

The weasel walked over to Keoteo and two faced each other.

"Captain Whiteweasel." Keoteo said.

"Captain Keoteo." Whiteweasel responded back before looking towards the shocked Riders.

"Keoteo, who and what are these creatures?" Whiteweasel asked before looking in the other direction and seeing Geumsaegi and Goseumdochi.

"And why is Flower Hill here!?" Whiteweasel demanded, his eyes glowing white for a second as Keoteo spoke to him.

"Please, allow me to explain."

"Explain what!? Why you're associating yourself with Flower Hill!?"

"*sighs.* Yes."

Whiteweasel's eyes glowed even more white in anger and fustration, but he calmed down after a second or two.

"Fine, i'll bite. Why is the Wolf Army and Flower Hill working together?"

Matt then came up to the two.

"Excuse me, Captain Whiteweasel? I think i can answer your question."

Whiteweasel was more confused at the presence of Matt.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Brigadier Matt Williams, Royal Aussie Corps of Military Police."

"Aussie?"

"Well, we, as in me and the other humans over there are from another world. I come from a country known as Australia."

"Oh god, how much more weird stuff is out there?" Whiteweasel thought before responding back.

"Okay, explain to me why all of this is happening?"

"I'll gladly explain it to you, mate."

 **Meanwhile…**

In a dark room stood Shiftired standing at attention to a screen of a figure in a red hood and robe.

"What has happened?" the figure asked.

"The Kamen Riders have destroyed Shiftellow and have the three on their side!"

"Shiftired! How can you let this happen!?

"I'm sorry, Great Leader! I won't fail the next time!"

"You better, or next time will be your last!"

With that last threatening remark, the transmission ends.

On the other side of the screen, a figure got up from a chair in front of a giant screen, microphone and keyboard.

He was a human with black hair, wearing a long black leather trenchcoat over a red shirt and black pants with black boots.

"It's time for SHOCKER to declare war on the Kamen Riders!" The Great Leader declared as he suddenly burst into blue flames and walked out of the room with his transformation completed, his gattling gun arm is the only thing that is seen before the doors closed.

 **A/N: YES! FINALLY! I thought i'd never finish this chapter, but after over two months of working on it, it's finally done! This might be the longest chapter i've ever written.**

 **Also, the reason for the tickle torture in the chapter is because it was used to try and tire Bamsaegi out or go toward a soft approach in that interrogation to see if he knew anything.**

* * *

 **French translations**

 **Sur mon cadavre = Over my dead body**

 **Monsieur = Mister**

* * *

 **Italian translations**

 **Ciao = Hello/Goodbye**

* * *

 **Greek translations**

 **Chaírete = Hello**

 **Apántise mou = Answer me**

 **Eísai mia ntropí gia ti stolí = You're a disgrace to the uniform**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, coming soon.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
